The present invention relates to the field of indicating alignment between a machine tool and a work surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for indicating a desired angular relationship between a machine tool and a work surface.
In the operation of machine tools and the like, it is often desirable to maintain a desired alignment between a work surface and the tool, so that the tool engages the work surface as desired or required. For example in some instances, it is desired that the tool be exactly perpendicular or normal in relation to the work surface or the work part. Typically, it is desired that this alignment of the tool achieved prior to tool operation and maintained during operation. In the case of a drill, it is often desired that the drill bit be perpendicular to the work surface. This is sometimes attempted by simple viewing and hand-eye adjustment. Drill guides are also known which have a flat surface or a base that when fully rested flat on the work piece will provide alignment. However, these guides do not provide an indication of whether they are fully rested flat or not, and thus do not provide notice to the operator whether the tool is in fact normal or is undesirably tilted.
Furthermore, during operation of machine tools such as drills, it is commonly necessary to repeatedly reestablish proper alignment between the drill and the work surface. The aforementioned realignment is oftentimes required due to stresses that may develop during operation of the drill that can create misalignment. This misalignment can be caused by the torque forces created by the interaction of the rotating drill bit and the work surface or piece. The misalignment can also result from operator error and/or operator tool misplacement.
Some current methods for aligning tools with work surfaces and/or work pieces employ mechanical leveling or alignment devices that mount to the tool and to the work surface. These mechanical devices involve separate levels or leveling devices on the tool and the work surface and require the operator to make readings from both to determine tool alignment. Upon obtaining a similar reading from each of the leveling devices, the tool is determined to be aligned at least more or less correctly.
The above-described alignment devices have drawbacks however. For example, they are dependent upon the skill of the operator for determining an exact similar reading for each of the leveling devices. In addition, the accuracy of the alignment devices is dependent upon the similarity of the leveling devices themselves as well as their manner of attachment to the tool and to the work surface.
Furthermore, the leveling devices currently used typically are dependent upon a stable environment in order for the machine tool operator to be able to obtain an accurate reading from the respective leveling devices. It therefore may be difficult to properly align the machine tool and the work surface if the tool or work piece is vibrating or not mounted on a stable surface. Further, the above-referenced leveling devices do not provide convenient real time indicators that alert the tool operator of misalignment during operation of the tool.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a tool alignment apparatus and method that allows a machine tool operator to easily determine whether the tool is in or out of desired alignment relative to the work surface. There is further a need for a method and apparatus for tool alignment that gives real time alignment information with respect to the tool and the work piece during tool operation.
The foregoing needs are met, to a great extent, by the present invention, wherein in one aspect an apparatus and method are provided for indicating a desired alignment condition between a work tool, such as for example a drill bit, and a work surface of a work piece.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus a device for indicating alignment between a tool and a work surface of a work piece, comprising: a base adapted to rest on the work surface; a first indicator; and a first switch disposed on said base and adapted for contact with the work surface, wherein said first switch activates said first indicator.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus a device for indicating alignment between a tool and a work surface comprising: means for supporting the tool against the work surface; means for switching disposed on said means for supporting; and means for indicating an alignment condition responsive to said switch means.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method a method for indicating alignment between a tool and a work surface of a work piece, comprising: pressing a base of an alignment device against the work surface so that at least one switch on the base is activated; and reading at least one indicator activated by the activation of the at least one switch.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, certain embodiments of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof herein may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional embodiments of the invention that will be described below and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of embodiments in addition to those described and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein, as well as the abstract, are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.